Memory Alpha:Kopirajto
'' Stela Vojaĝo , '' Stela Vojaĝo: La Sekvanta Generacio '', '' Stela Vojaĝo: Profunda Spaco Naŭ '' , '' Stela Vojaĝo: Voyager '' , kaj '' Stela Vojaĝo: Entreprise '' estas ĉiuj komercaj markoj registritaj de Paramount Pictures Corporation. Memory Alpha estas neniel filia kun aŭ apogita de Paramount Pictures. Memory Alpha intencas por propra kaj neprofitocela uzado sole. Memory Alpha ne proponis ke la laboro prezentis sur ĉi tiu retpaĝo estas "oficiala" aŭ produktita aŭ sankcita de la posedanto de la supre menciitaj komercaj markoj. Memory Alpha tute klopodos certigi ke iu uzado de komerca-markitaj aferoj neniel konfuzas spektantaron de ĉi tiu ejo pri sia deveno. Memory Alpha ne asertas al posedo de '' Stela Vojaĝo '' aŭ iuj ajn el tiuj nomoj kiuj rilatas al ĝi. Bildoj ke estas montrita sur ĉi tiu ejo estas kopirajtigita Paramount Pictures (en la kazo de ekranfotoj kaj similaj bildoj) aŭ al la kreinto de la bildo (por fervorulo-farita artaĵo). Vizitantoj estas permesata por ke ili deŝutu iujn bildojn kiu montras sur ĉi tiu ejo por propra uzo, kondiĉe, ke ili ne uzu por profito, kaj akuratan krediton donus. Enhavo de Memory Alpha Teksta Enhavo Iu estas libera por uzi la tekstan enhavon de Memory Alpha en retejoj, artikoloj, aŭ aliaj eldonaĵoj, provizus ke vi sekvu la gvidliniojn de tiu specifa Creative Commons License, kiu postulas la jenan: *vin ne peremsas uzi la laborajn aferojn por komercaj intencoj, *vi devas agnoski la verkantecon de la originala artikolo, kaj *por iu reuzado aŭ disdonado, vi devas komprenigi al aliaj la licencajn terminonjn de ĉi tiu laboro. Se vi simple duplikatus Memory Alpha artikolon, la dua kaj triaj devontigoj povus plenumigi per ke vi provizu elstaran rektan ligon reen al tiu Memory Alpha artikolo kiu ekzistas sur ĉi tiu retejo. Se vi kreus derivaĵan version per ŝanĝata aŭ aldonata enhavo, vi devu al ambaŭ agnoski verkantecon kaj provizu aliron la originalan kopion de la teksto. ' Grava: ' La enhavo de ĉi tiu retejo NE koncernas al la originala labor kaj komerc-markataj nomoj! La ''Stela Vojaĝo '' titoloj kaj asociataj nomoj estas la solaj propraĵoj de Paramount Pictures. La administrantoj de Memory Alpha kredas ke la operacio de ĉi tiu retejo subfalas al la difino de "Fair Use" (Ĵusta Uzado) sub Usono kopirajt-leĝoj. '''Ankaŭ vidu:' Kiel Memory Alpha ne uzas la GFDL Bildoj kaj alia Medio Montritajn bildojn ĉe Memory Alpha ankoraŭ propras iliaj originalaj kreintoj, kaj ĉi tiuj bildoj inkluzas sur ĉi tiu retejo ekskluzive por intencoj de ilustrado sub Usona Fair Use (justa uzado) gvidlinioj. Krom se la originala aŭtoro de la bildo eksplicite donas permeson, bildoj ' ne ' subfal al la amplekso de la Creative Commons License. En ciuj okazoj, la bildoj devas esti alŝutita nian datumaron, kaj akompanas per specifa noto kun jena: * kredito por la originala aŭtoro de la bildo aŭ alia amaskomunikila dosiero (se la dosiero estas fervorulo-farita laboro) kune kun ligilo al kie la originala aŭtoro povus kontakti al, aŭ * la originala fonto de la bildo aŭ alia amaskomunikila dosiero (se la dosiero estas derivita de oficiala Stela Vojaĝo laboro, ekz. ekranfotoj kaj sonaĵetoj). Vi devas ankaŭ inkluzivi informojn pri: * ĉu la dosiero estas alŝutita al Memory Alpha kun esprima permeso de la aŭtoro, aŭ sub Usona "Fair Use" (justa uzado) reguloj, kaj * la fonto de la dosiero (specifa epizodo, filmo, libro, alia oficiala laboro, retejo, aŭ iu ajn alia amaskomunikilo). Ankaŭ vidu: Memory Alpha:Bild-uzada politiko .'' Rajtoj kaj (Obligations?) de Kontribuantoj If you contribute material to Memory Alpha, you thereby license it to the public under the Creative Commons License. In order to contribute, you therefore must be in a position to grant this license, which means that either *you own the copyright to the material, for instance because you produced it yourself, or *you acquired the material from a source that allows the licensing under a Creative Commons or similar license, for instance because the material is in the public domain or is itself published under Creative Commons License. In the first case, you retain copyright to your materials. You can later republish and relicense them in any way you like. In the second case, if you incorporate external Creative Commons License materials, as a requirement of the GFDL, you need to acknowledge the authorship and provide a link back to the network location of the original copy. Using Copyrighted Work from Others If you use part of a copyrighted work under "fair use," or if you obtain special permission to use a copyrighted work from the copyright holder under the terms of our license, you must make a note of that fact (along with names and dates). It is our goal to be able to freely redistribute as much of Memory Alpha's material as possible (within the limits of copyright law), so original images and sound files licensed under the Creative Commons License or in the public domain are greatly preferred to copyrighted media files used under fair use. Never use materials that infringe the copyrights of others. This could create legal liabilities and seriously hurt the project. If in doubt, write it yourself. Note that copyright law governs the creative expression of ideas, not the ideas or information themselves. Therefore, it is perfectly legal to read an encyclopedia article or other work, reformulate it in your own words, and submit it to Memory Alpha. If You Find a Copyright Infringement It is not the job of rank-and-file members of Memory Alpha to police every article for possible copyright infringement, but if you suspect one, you should at the very least bring up the issue in that page's comments section. Others can then examine the situation and take action if needed. The most helpful piece of information you can provide is a URL or other reference to what you believe may be the source of the text. Some cases will be false alarms. For example, if the contributor was in fact the author of the text that is published elsewhere under different terms, that does not affect their right to post it here under the Creative Commons License. Also, sometimes you will find text elsewhere on the Web that was copied from Memory Alpha. In both of these cases, it is a good idea to make a note in the talk page to discourage such false alarms in the future. If some of the content of a page really is an infringement, then the infringing content should be removed, and a note to that effect should be made on the comments page, along with the original source. If the author's permission is obtained later, the text can be restored. If all of the content of a page is a suspected copyright infringement, then the page should be discussed on the possible copyright infringements page. If, after a week from the date on which the discussion was started, the page still appears to be a copyright infringment, then it may be deleted from the database. In extreme cases of contributors continuing to post copyrighted material after appropriate warnings, such users may be blocked from editing to protect the project. Belief of Copyright Infringement Memory Alpha requests that in the case that the owner or owners of a copyrighted work feel that their work is being illegally infringed upon, they provide a full list of all items which they believe are infringing, along with the reasoning behind the belief that those items are infringing to Memory Alpha's designated agent. In addition, please provide the name of a person, along with their mailing address and e-mail address if possible, for a reply or follow-up letters. bg:Memory Alpha:Авторско право de:Memory Alpha:Copyrights en:Memory Alpha:Copyrights es:Memory Alpha:Copyrights fr:Memory Alpha:Copyright nl:Memory Alpha:Copyrights pl:Memory Alpha:Prawa autorskie pt-br:Memória Alfa:Direitos autorais sv:Memory Alpha:Upphovsrätt